This invention relates to a screw guide device for laterally holding a screw or the like during the actual driving operation, especially for use in hand tools having bit holders and exchangeable tool bits. The device further incorporates reversible drill bit/screw bit means and counter sink/drill stop means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a tool bit for laterally stablizing a screw applied to the tool bit having one or more outer sleeves for holding a variety of different diameter screws arranged to reciprocally slide over the first sleeve between first end positions and second end positions.
Accordingly, there is provided in one embodiment of the invention, a holder for a tool bit for laterally stabilizing a screw applied to the tool bit including an elongated connector means having a first end and a second end, wherein the elongated connector means has a central longitudinal hole of a cross-section corresponding to the cross-section of a mounting portion of the tool bit, at the first end, and a tool mount at the second end, and wherein the elongated connector means has a first circumferential groove adjacent the second end and a second circumferential groove adjacent the first end, a first sleeve arranged to reciprocally slide over the connector means between a first end position and a second end position, wherein the first sleeve has a first end remote from the tool mount and a second end nearer the tool mount, wherein the first sleeve has an inward facing annular ridge arranged at the second end of the first sleeve. so that the annular ridge is seated in the first circumferential groove when the sleeve is in the first end position, and the annular ridge is seated in the second circumferential groove when the sleeve is in the second end position, and wherein the holder further includes one or more outer sleeves for holding a variety of different diameter screws arranged to reciprocally slide over the first sleeve between first end positions and second end positions.
In a preferred embodiment, each of the sleeves of the holder has one or more longitudinal slits arranged at the second end of the sleeve to provide resilience to the second end of the sleeve.
In another preferred embodiment the connector means is provided with a tool bit retaining means adjacent the first end. The tool bit retaining means may be a magnet, for example. Alternatively, the tool bit retaining means may comprise a recess arranged on the outer surface of the connector means adjacent the second end, a substantially cylindrical collar slidingly movable in the recess, the collar having an axial slit running the entire length of the collar, the recess further having a radial hole and the collar also having a radial hole, arranged to cooperate with a locking ball, so that the locking ball protrudes a sufficient amount through the radial hole of the recess, when the holder is assembled, to serve as a stop in a corresponding groove in a tool bit, or similar, to hold the tool bit in place after insertion into the connector means.
In a yet another preferred embodiment, one or more sleeves for holding different diameter screws are Identified by providing tabs on the one or more sleeves.
In a yet another preferred embodiment the holder has means on the connector means for preventing retraction of the first sleeve substantially beyond the first position, the means for preventing retraction preferably being a retention ring positioned in a groove around the connector means.
There is provided, according to another embodiment, a holder for a tool bit for laterally stabilizing a screw applied to the tool bit including an elongated connector means having a first end and a second end, wherein the elongated connector means has a central longitudinal hole of a cross-section corresponding to the cross-section of a mounting portion of the tool bit, at the first end, and a tool mount at the second end, and wherein the elongated connector means has a first circumferential groove adjacent the second end and a second circumferential groove adjacent the first end, a first sleeve arranged to reciprocally slide over the connector means between a first end position and a second end position, wherein the first sleeve has a first end remote from the tool mount and a second end nearer the tool mount, and wherein the holder further includes one or more outer sleeves for holding a variety of different diameter screws arranged to reciprocally slide over the first sleeve between first end positions and second end positions, and wherein the first sleeve has a recess arranged at the second end, the recess having a first step, adjacent the second end, and a second step, facing away from the second end, the steps and the surface of the recess defining a substantially tubular space in which a substantially cylindrical collar is slidingly arranged, the collar having an axial slit running the entire length of the collar, the recess further having a radial hole and the collar also having a radial hole, arranged to cooperate with a locking ball, the locking ball protruding a sufficient amount through the radial hole of the recess, when the holder is assembled, to serve as a stop for the first sleeve in either the first circumferential groove or the second circumferential groove.
In a preferred embodiment, each of the sleeves of the holder has one or more longitudinal slits arranged at the second end of the sleeve to provide resilience to the second end of the sleeve.